Psychic
Psychics are humans with the ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the dead. It is apparently quite a rare gift, with only a few humans possessing it - the only confirmed psychic in the series is Skye Tierney. Characteristics Psychics are just like ordinary humans, save for their power to communicate with the dead. Their blood is also noted as carrying unusual properties for vampires. It is unclear how a person becomes psychic. Skye became psychic after she willingly allows a wraith, Bianca Olivier, to possess her. It is suggested that Skye had dormant abilities, which were awoken after this incident, thus suggesting some people are born psychic. It should also be noted that Skye grew up in a haunted house and so may have been pre-exposed to the supernatural, so to speak. Psychics, or at least genuine ones who understand what their powers are or how to use them, are quite rare, presumably encompassing only a small portion of the human population. Powers and Abilities Psychics have the ability to see and communicate with spirits. This includes both wraiths and spirits who have passed onto the afterlife. In the case of Skye, she can clearly hear the thoughts of wraiths or sense their presence, far more strongly than an ordinary human can. Notably, when psychics enter or pass close to a place where a person died, they have vivid visions of the person's death, including how they were thinking and feeling at the time of their death. For Skye, at least, they are usually violent or sudden deaths. Understandably, these visions can be rather frightening and uncomfortable, but fighting them tends to make them worse. Skye finds that by 'surrendering' to the visions, so to speak, they become less intense and more bearable. It is implied that psychics can also voluntarily communicate with the dead, through practice, and are capable of listening to the spirits of the dead - at least "those that have something to say". Another, more dangerous trait possessed by psychics are unique properties in their blood. If a vampire drinks a psychic's blood, they can vividly re-experience memories from when they were alive and human. Many vampires desire to experience or at least remember being alive again, and so drinking a psychic's blood can be deeply addictive for them. This of course, can be dangerous for psychics, with vampires draining psychics dry, or worse, power-hungry vampires enslaving them to use as a bargaining tool. It should be noted, though, that not all vampires find a psychic's blood impossible to resist, nor express a desire to harm psychics. As evidenced with Skye Tierney, some vampires will risk their lives to protect a psychic from vampires with less benevolent intentions. Psychics have also been known to willingly give their blood to vampires. It has been suggested, though never confirmed, that turning a psychic into a vampire will remove their powers. Known psychics: * Skye Tierney * Marie Leveau (possibly; never confirmed or explicitly implied) Category:Humans Category:Species